


Before the Princess

by RyanoftheAbyss



Series: Future Arc Shorts [6]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-05-18 14:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14854233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanoftheAbyss/pseuds/RyanoftheAbyss
Summary: Makoto is pregnant with her first child. Thus, the tales of what occurred during those months shall be told.(Direct tie to "Heir to a Trickster" story. Takes place during that story.)





	1. "I'm pregnant?"

**Author's Note:**

> Please read Author's Note for details below

Positive.  
  
Each stick before her read positive. The first, second, third, fourth, even the fifth. All different brands. Each of them displaying the same exact same symbol. Positive. Was it possible for five different tests to be inaccurate? The odds of that were unlikely. Meaning...  
  
"I'm pregnant..." Makoto mumbled softly while standing in her bathroom; eyes set on the sink countertop. Heart thumping wildly against her chest while staring at the five sticks spread out on edge of the sink. Five different pregnancy tests that all displayed the same exact results. She might have gone a bit overboard on the amount but she had to be sure. If all five read the same it could only mean her suspicions were true.  
  
Makoto had been somewhat concerned when she began to feel nauseous as of late. Not telling Ren due to believing it was just a passing thing. At first, she chalked it up to possible illness due to overworking. That assumption changed upon realizing her period was late. Way later than usual. Thus she decided to take a pregnancy test after looking up her most recent symptoms online. Uncertainty filling her chest as she got home earlier than normal to do so; ensuring Ren wasn't around when she did each test.  
  
The results were clear. She was pregnant. Expecting. With child. The simple fact of that alone blew her mind- needing to sit on the tub's edge to try and calm her nerves. Looking down she could see her hands were shaking as it all hit her at once. Needing to cup them together to try and ease the tremors. She was carrying Ren's child. Her child. THEIR child! As it all came to her, something she did not expect to happen did. She began to laugh.  
  
"Aha... I-I'm pregnant. W-with our baby... Oh my god... I'm going to be a mother..." Makoto said with soft chuckles as tears began to well in her eyes. She questioned if they might have been tears of fear or despair, but they weren't. They were tears of pure joy. She was going to be a mom. She was going to give birth. To a baby. She was having a baby. THEIR baby. She had always wanted to have a family one day. Now it seemed as though she was going to have just that.  
  
She shook her head as her emotions were beginning to go wild. Needing to focus on the important things here. Get her thoughts straight before deciding what to do next.   
__  
'Okay. Calm Niijima. Calm. Think. How did this occur...? Okay, stupid question. Had to have been our date night from a while back. That was almost two months ago though. Is that enough time to form an infant in your stomach? I really need to start researching all this...' Makoto thought to herself before thinking back to that night in question. How his hands wandered over her body. How he whispered her name. How she moaned as he- _'OKAY MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER!'_ She interrupted her own thoughts as her face turned crimson at the memory.  
  
As she remembered everything, however, fear began to form inside her. While this was rather shocking she was still beyond overjoyed. But... what about Ren? Would Ren be as happy as Makoto to discover he was about to become a father? They hadn't discussed anything on being parents in so long. Would he be okay with this? When his career was still on the rise? Hell even her own career would be slowed down by this. Were they even ready to be parents? What if they couldn't do this? Could they afford to raise a child? What made her qualified to be a mother? What if she couldn't handle being a parent? She was always somewhat strict and such, but did that equate to being a good mother? God, what was she doing!? She was too young! She couldn't be a mom! She-  
  
_'Stop. Deep breaths. One. Two. Three.'_  Makoto managed to pacify her rising panic attack as Ren's voice played in her head. The advice he always gave her. Take three deep breaths. Calm the mind. Relax.   
  
It took a few minutes but Makoto was able to quell down her panic for the moment. She knew it would rise again later but for now, she had to think straight. Ren would be home within the next hour or so. Meaning she had to do this. Simply tell him the truth and hope for the best. Because whether he liked it or not, they were going to be parents. If she was going to do this though, she needed to be comfortable.  
  
Without wasting a moment, Makoto made her way to their bedroom and walked over to the closet. Quick to pull out one of Ren's baggiest t-shirts and a pair of his jogging pants. It was what she wore whenever she felt uncomfortable or nervous. Taking a few deep breaths before heading to the living room and sitting on their couch. She wanted herself to be the first thing Ren saw when he got home. Thus, she would wait patiently. Even as her nerves drove her wild.  
  
Yet, she found a new comfort to go along with the clothes. Taking both hands and pressing them softly against her belly and gently rubbing it. While she showed no physical signs on her stomach just yet, it brought a strange sense of peace knowing their child was growing inside her. A soft smile forming on her face as she knew deep down, everything was going to be alright. Thus as Ren returned home a short time later, she was still nervous and played with her headband a bit. But she knew everything would be okay.  
  
Which was why it brought her nothing but pure satisfaction when Ren cried in joy at being told, instead of being mad. The way he held her and laughed brought the most relief she ever felt; the two laughing and hugging as they realized they were going to be parents. Though that also meant one big thing.  
  
The next few months were for sure going to be interesting. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thus the first chapter is up. Had planned on starting it this way for a while but never got around to it. This is essentially just the setup chapter. 
> 
> ANYWAY! This is a series that takes place during "Heir to a Trickster." Basically, these are each going to be shorts where Makoto is pregnant and has certain things to deal with during those times. 
> 
> The shorts themselves won't be in any chronological order. Instead, each chapter will display which month into the pregnancy she is in. This is because I am taking prompts from readers to see what they'd like to see during this series. Already got a few winners that will appear in future pieces within this story. If you're interested in throwing down an idea, go ahead and comment below.
> 
> Thank you all for taking the time to read, and I hope you have a wonderful day~


	2. Overtime and Fatigue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto discovers that overtime is something she's going to have to cut down on.

**(Month 2)**  
  
"Ren, you are making a big deal out of nothing..."  
  
"Are. You. Kidding. Me?! How is this not a big deal!?"   
  
"I-I was simply resting my eyes. T-that is all..."  
  
"Makoto!" Ren couldn't help but cry out as he stared at his wife. Clearly rather distressed after everything that had gone down; practically tearing his hair out by this point. Ren doing his best to remain cool but it was clearly not working. The fact that Makoto was looking at him as if it wasn't that big of an issue didn't help.   
   
His mind for a moment raced back to what caused him to have a near heart attack. He was on his way out of the Diet Building as per usual when he got a phone call from Makoto's superior. He was a bit confused as to why he would be calling, but soon his heart dropped after answering. Shocked to hear that apparently, Makoto fainted at her desk. His wife having stayed several hours extra after her shift had already come to a close apparently. Her fellow officers seeing her face grow pale before passing out at the desk.   
  
He wasted no time rushing over to the station only to find his wife sitting on one of the benches. A few of her fellow officers doing their best to ensure she was alright. While Ren was grateful at how caring the other officers were of his wife, that would have to wait for later. He at least felt some relief at seeing Makoto up and about; the latter greeting her husband with a soft smile even as he fretted over her. Asking if she was alright and how she was feeling. Hands on her cheeks which she gently cupped with her own. Makoto in her usual manner simply stating she was alright and trying to find some excuse to use. Anything to take attention away from her moment of weakness. This, in turn, caused Ren to scowl at her. Following in thanks to the other officers for taking care of Makoto, the two made their way to Ren's car before heading home. The ride home was rather silent as Ren was trying to keep his cool.  
  
Once arriving at home, however, it was all let out.  
  
"Makoto, you fainted! It's pretty damn clear that you're growing more and more fatigued. Which means you need to stop taking overtime! It's becoming an actual detriment to your health!"  
  
"Ren, you are blowing this way out of proportion. I was just resting my eyes. Besides, we'll need this money once I go on full maternity leave so-" Makoto began to argue only for her husband to groan loudly. Leaving Makoto somewhat confused before he looked at her.   
  
"Makoto. You. Are. Pregnant! You NEED to stop overworking yourself!" Ren interrupted while looking at his love. "Seriously Makoto, you know how much I love your dedication... but you're putting unnecessary strain on yourself. Please, stop taking so much overtime." He pleaded with her, only for the woman to pout while rubbing her stomach.  
  
"...The others in the station need me, Ren. I cannot simply neglect my duties due to this change in our lives." Makoto tried to reason while gazing down at her belly. While she wasn't showing just yet, she knew over time she would begin to develop a bump. As strange as it seemed, she was actually quite excited for that. Physical evidence of the two of them to become parents within the next few months. As she gazed back at Ren though her chest tightened at his expression. It was one of great worry and concern. Ren quietly walking back to her before kneeling in front of the woman.  
  
"Makoto... You're a fantastic officer. Without a doubt the best in your entire station. But... I need you to reel it back. You've proven that you're reliable. That has never been in question. But right now, THIS is our biggest priority." Ren stated before reaching out and gently pressing his hand against her stomach. Makoto frowning softly as Ren shook his head. "You're right about us needing the money. But I can't keep having heart attacks hearing you've worked yourself into fainting. So, please... PLEASE promise me you'll at least cut down on the overtime by a large margin."  
  
Makoto was silent for a short time as Ren looked her in the eye. Those soft eyes of his always making her tingle even as they looked at her pleadingly. Begging her to listen to his suggestion. As much as she wanted to argue... he was right. She wasn't working with just herself anymore. No, she had their child with her as well. Meaning she had to make some changes. For both their sakes.  
  
"...I... will do my best..." Makoto said in hoping to compromise. Seeing Ren's lips shift into a pout showed he wasn't into that, so she sighed and answered him once more. "Fine... I will cut down on the overtime."  
  
"That's all I ask my Queen," Ren said before leaning up a bit before taking one of her hands and pressing a soft kiss against it. Makoto able to feel her cheeks dust pink as the man smiled up at her. "But I would still like for you to go see Tae tomorrow. Wanna make sure everything's okay with you two." Ren stated in a tone that said he wasn't taking no for an answer.  
  
Again Makoto simply sighed and nodded. Realizing that she truly wasn't able to do everything that she normally did anymore. At least until the pregnancy was over. She couldn't put their child at risk after all. Thus she would comply for the time being and do as asked. Hoping she would be a bit stronger as time went on.  
  
Only to discover the next day at Tae's clinic just how far those changes had to go...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt provided by nfoliage (aka Bil) on Twitter. She's a fantastic artist you should check out btw. Does a load of Shumako content. https://twitter.com/nfoliage_
> 
> But yeah. One prompt down, several to go. Not sure how the monthly thing is gonna work so we'll see over time. If it gets too annoying we'll find a solution.
> 
> Thanks again everyone, and have a good day.


	3. No Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto discovers she can't drink coffee for a while.

**(Month 3)**  
  
Makoto learned early on that pregnancy was like nothing she had ever experienced before. Carrying a living, breathing being inside her womb meant so many changes had to occur for her. That included what she could eat and/or drink.  
  
During one of her scheduled visits to Tae, Makoto was given a list of items she could and could not consume during the next few months. As certain products could prove detrimental to both herself and the baby. Her mind racing a mile a minute at the idea of her child being hurt, thus realized she had to follow the list carefully to ensure said child would be safe.  
  
What she could eat included dairy products like yogurt, legumes such as peas and bean, sweet potatoes, broccoli, berries, so on and so forth. She also needed to do research into omega-3 fatty acids apparently. As some research showed many pregnant women do not get enough of these. If she were to do this right, she'd have to be smart. However... The things she could not eat proved to be a bit more "difficult."  
  
Raw meat was to be avoided at all costs. Also no caffeine. Sushi had to be put on hold due to how dangerous it could be. Along with no coffee. Alchohol was a no go, which was fine by her as she didn't really drink any. No caffeine. Raw eggs were out as well. No coffee. No caffeine. No coffee. No coffee. Oh, and of course the one that actually impacted her the most.  
  
NO COFFEE.  
  
_'I-its not that big of a deal,'_  she kept telling herself. It wasn't like she drank the coffee Ren made her every morning for the past few years. It wasn't like it was one of the few things that helped her get going in the morning. No, it wasn't that bad. She could handle it.  
  
**_~Two weeks later~_**  
__  
'I CAN'T DO THIS!' Makoto cried in her mind as her hands began to jitter at the dining room table. The caffeine headaches she endured over the past few days driving her mad; eyes bulging out as she wanted nothing more than a cup of coffee. She didn't even care if it was doused in sugar like Ryuji tended to do. She just wanted coffee!  
  
_'M-maybe I can convince Ren to give me some if I say it's a craving. N-no! You can't Niijima! Think of the baby! But coffee... that delicious bitter taste... The warmth of it flowing down... NO! STOP IT! YOU WILL NOT ENDANGER YOUR CHILD BECAUSE YOU HAVE NO SELF CONTROL!'_ Makoto was practically having an inner war with herself as she fought her cravings. Her baby had to come first. If that meant sacrificing coffee for several... months... s-several...  
  
Her attention was garnered away from her madness at the sound of Ren approaching. Turning to her husband only to see the man coming with her favorite coffee mug. Her eyes practically lighting up at the sight. Had he realized her desire for coffee even with the baby? Or did he not know about her needing to back away from caffeine? Should she say something? M-maybe just a sip... That wasn't too much right...? But her baby... but coffee... BUT HER BABY!  
  
It was then she noticed something strange. It didn't smell like freshly brewed coffee at all that morning; the scent usually filling the air while being made. So what was he-?  
  
"Here you are, my love. Drink up." Ren said while placing the mug in front of Makoto. The latter looking down only to see it wasn't coffee at all in her cup. It was something that made her frown.   
  
"Tea?" She asked with a raised brow. Ren smiling as he nodded to her.  
  
"Yup. Drink up."   
  
Makoto was sure she was pouting after looking down at the cup again. Quite displeased with the fact that it wasn't her beloved coffee but instead plain old tea. She knew it was for the best, but still. She REALLY wanted a cup of coffee... Looking on at her husband once more she could tell he was waiting for her to drink. As much as she desired telling him to exchange it for the more bitter drink, she knew this was the rational option.  
  
With that same pout, she brought the mug to her lips and took a sip. She had drunk tea many times before- mostly with Haru- so she expected the same taste as usual. Nothing that could compare to the well-prepared cups of coffee her husband usually made. However, her eyes slowly widened as she swallowed the sip. Blinking a few times in genuine confusion. It tasted... good? No, that was an understatement. For whatever reason, this cup of tea was delicious. More so than any other she could remember drinking before. Confusion still evident as she moved in to drink some more.  
  
Ren all the while smiled at his wife who seemed lost in the drink in her hand. Sipping away with soft "mmm"s in delight at the taste. He had hoped this would be the reaction at the drink. Waiting quietly as Makoto placed the mug back down with a somewhat perplexed expression.    
  
"Ren...? W-what was this?" She asked, referring to the drink. Blinking a few times as Ren just chuckled at the question. He didn't think she'd be this surprised by the tea after all.  
  
"Just something I whipped up is all. Would you like another cup?" Ren asked with a soft smile. Makoto quick to nod her head as she returned to mug to the man. Clearly wanting to try some more. Thus Ren took the mug into his hand and returned to the kitchen; Makoto not seeing the look of pure relief that appeared on his face as he left her sight.  
  
Truth be told, Ren was super worried that wouldn't work. He knew all too well about Makoto's cravings for coffee and how she might go wild at not having any. Even if she was his wife, that was something Ren could not allow. For both her own and the baby's sake coffee had to be put on hold, even for himself. After all, it wasn't fair for only him to be able to drink. Thus, he came up with a solution.  
  
While Makoto wasn't aware, Ren had taken the time to team up with Haru and practice making tea. Not just any tea, however. A blend so perfectly set that it would appease Makoto's palate for a time. Though that meant drinking a LOT of tea... So... much... tea... But it was worth it in the end, seeing Makoto actually enjoy it so much she was left bewildered. Ren just smiling to himself as he poured another cup for his beloved.   
  
Now he could only hope that she'd be satisfied with this for a while. They had several months to go after all. Thus he prayed her coffee cravings would be appeased until then.  __  
  
'It's gonna suck not having coffee for a while... but anything for my family.' He thought to himself before returning to Makoto with the cup. Having no idea he was going to make her addicted to tea as well eventually. That was fine though. Anything for his Queen after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second prompt. This one was a combo from nfoliage and a personal friend of mine. Basically former mentioned no caffeine while the latter mentioned possibly having her learn to enjoy drinking tea.
> 
> But yeah. It's currently super early in the morning so I can't fully think straight. To those reading so far, thank you. I know this isn't that exciting atm, but will hopefully be more so in the future. Thanks again for reading, and have a wonderful day.


	4. Belly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby bump

Entranced. That was the best word Ren could think of to describe how he felt at that moment. Eyes unable to turn away while gazing at the sight before him. Well aware that this would eventually happen but to see it first hand... It was still rather hypnotic. Unconsciously his hands reached out only to stop a few inches away. Turning up his head as if asking for permission. Once seeing his beloved nod, he reached out and gently touched the source of his daze.  
  
It was around four and a half months into the pregnancy, and Makoto was already showing quite the baby bump. Whether that was normal or not Ren had no clue. The young man had forgotten to research that part; focused instead on keeping Makoto healthy and safe. The instant she began to show however, his eyes would find themselves locked onto her growing abdomen. Mesmerized.  
  
Makoto all the while couldn't help but smile at how enthralled her husband was. The man's hand gently rubbing the front of her rounder stomach while her hands rested on the upper point. Ever since she started showing, he just became seemingly even more interested than before. She wasn't sure how that was possible, but still. It was rather heartwarming. Ren already so invested in their growing child.  
  
It was a minute or so later that Makoto noticed that Ren was extremely quiet. Not once since he started rubbing her stomach did he speak a single word. Simply kept doing what he was doing. While it did feel nice, she knew it was best to get his attention. "Sweetheart, are you alright?" Makoto asked with a slightly teasing tone. Only to giggle at the sight of Ren jumping a little at her voice. Gazing up at her with a slightly confused expression.  
  
"You say something?" He asked while clearly disoriented. From the looks of it, he had become so entranced he'd tuned everything out by accident. Makoto just smiling at him before rolling her eyes.   
  
"It's just a baby bump sweetheart. It's only going to get bigger you know." She said with much joy in her voice. Makoto had to admit, she liked the way his eyes seem to widen in wonder at that. He was just so fascinated by their future child, it was actually adorable. Just by the way he turned his vision back to her belly and continued to rub it, she could already tell he had nothing but limitless love for their unborn child. His eyes seeming to shimmer.  
  
"God... it's already been almost five months..."  
  
"Mhm. Only a few more to go." Makoto stated. While she was excited to hold their future baby in her arms in the future, she knew it came with several months of pain and discomfort. Having yet to tell Ren about her increasing back pain while her stomach grew more and more as time went on. She'd wait to talk about that. She wanted him to enjoy this for a little bit before he began to fret over her.  
  
Ren after a moment sighed in what seemed to be of relief. "It's kind of hard to believe honestly," Ren stated suddenly. His wife's expression shifting into one of confusion before he smiled softly and chuckled. "If you had told me about ten years ago that I'd be kneeling here with my pregnant wife, I likely wouldn't have believed you. Hell, if you had told me I married my high school love, that'd be just as surprising."   
  
Makoto couldn't help but smile at his words before leaning down and kissing the top of her husband's head. "Well, I can tell you this is quite real. Married AND pregnant with our child." She said before giggling. "And that means we have to work even harder so they'll have a bright future."  
  
"Yeah. Though with it being our child, you know they're gonna be as dorky as their mom but as dashing as their father. So we'll need to work on that~" Ren teased while Makoto sat back up. Doing his best to not break out laughing as his wife began to pout before shaking her head.   
  
"Please. You're as suave as sandpaper."  
  
"And yet you married me. What does that say about you?"  
  
"That you're lucky I really enjoy your coffee."  
  
At Makoto's response, Ren let out an overly dramatic gasp. Turning to her stomach before placing both hands gently against it with hushed breaths. "Do you hear that my child? Your mother only keeps me for my brewing prowess! For refreshments! What will happen the day you surpass me in skill!? Oh, the humanity!"  
  
Makoto couldn't help but roll her eyes and boop her husband on the head. The two of them gazing at one another before they both began to chuckle. Even with such a drastic change coming in their life, they were happy to see this was still a normal factor for each other. Just simply having as much fun as possible. Ren's dramatic act and all. Though she noticed his expression harden a little as he gazed at her stomach once more.   
  
"...I'm going to protect them Makoto. No matter what, I will protect them and you as well. Even if it meant fighting every single Shadow we've ever defeated by myself. Even if it meant fighting Yaldabaoth blindfolded with both hands tied behind my back. I WILL protect them. No matter what."   
  
Ren's statement caused Makoto's breath to hitch. Tears forming in her eyes even as a smile graced her lips. Their baby had yet to enter the world, and she could already tell he was going to do everything in his power to make sure they were safe. It made her heart swell at how good of a man her husband was. And how wonderful of a father he would soon be. Though she couldn't stop herself from crying as she spoke. "W-we'll protect them, Ren. T-together. Oh god, I'm crying again. These hormones..."   
  
Ren all the while couldn't help but smile at that. Hormones still quite rampant for his beloved. Thus he simply continued as normal. Smiling as he said, "I love you Makoto."  
  
"I-I love you too." With that, the two motioned over to one another and exchanged a quick kiss. Ren wiping away her hears as her crying began to calm. Hormones passing as they backed in the tranquil moment amongst one another.  
  
...Until Ren placed his ear and cheek against Makoto's stomach.  
  
"Ren? What are you-?" Makoto began to ask as he wiped away her last few stray tears.  
  
"Shh. I'm waiting for our child to kick."  
  
"Sweetheart, it's too early for-"  
  
"Shh."  
  
Makoto just rolled her eyes at her dork of a husband. A thought suddenly coming to mind that made her pout. "...you're gonna make nonstop dad puns once they're born aren't you?"  
  
"Oh definitely."  
  
Makoto just rolled her eyes. Ready for anything that came their way... except the dad puns. Those were going to be a problem...  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being gone so long. I only really explained it on my twitter, but I'm kind of in a rut atm so went on hiatus. Though this one was done for a bit it still needed a little work. So I spruced it up a tiny bit and posting for now. Might be some flaws here and there but I'm exhausted as hell so... yeah.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy. If you have any questions or comments please share them below. Thank you for your time, and have a wonderful day/evening. 
> 
> Peace.


	5. Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto has trouble sleeping when they find a "solution."

Ren decided early on in Makoto's pregnancy that whatever she needed, he would provide. Whether it was carrying her around, acquiring strange foods, massaging her, etc. Didn't matter. He was going to ensure that his wife was comfortable and satisfied. She was carrying their child and he refused to let her suffer alone. Thus Ren swore to do whatever it took to make her as satisfied and well taken care of as possible. No matter what.  
  
He would learn how taxing this could be over time. Especially when a new problem formed a few months into her second trimester.  
  
_'So... damn... hot...'_  Ren thought to himself as sweat formed on his brow. Doing his best to not move around. Quite grateful that the covers were off else he'd likely die from heatstroke. The reason? His wife.  
  
It had been a few nights prior that Makoto was having a lot of trouble sleeping. The discomfort that came from the pregnancy made it much tougher for Makoto to sleep properly. Ren waking up in the middle of the night only to find her teary-eyed and mumbling about being so tired. He did his best to try and help her rest, but normal means proved ineffective. Even trying different calming teas for her to drink before going to bed. Nothing. Just Makoto laying on her side sniffling about the pain and being unable to sleep.  
  
Ren couldn't help but feel sorrow for his beloved as she suffered. As gentle as he could, he brought her into a firm hug one night while stroking her hair. Whispering how it was going to be okay, and that'd he stay up with her... only to hear her light snores a few moments later. Confusion evident for the man as his wife actually passed out; head resting against his shoulder while stroking her hair. Ren waited a few minutes to see if she would wake up again. Once seeing she remained out cold, he went back to rest himself.   
  
The next night Makoto was once more unable to sleep. Thus Ren tried the same thing as the night prior. Wrapping his arms around the pregnant woman and stroking her hair. It didn't seem to work at first, but as she shifted around a bit Makoto was soon fast asleep. Ren realizing that perhaps what she needed was just the constant warmth of another body to get comfortable.  
  
Thus every night he would initiate this little ritual to try and help Makoto sleep. Discovering his arms HAD to be around her at all times else she'd whimper until waking up with a frown and mumble about being uncomfortable. Ren always loved to hold his wife anyway, so this was no big deal. An issue arose, however, a few nights later when it no longer seemed to work. Makoto stating she was no longer comfortable in that position. So, they tried multiple until they worked. This lasted for a few nights until they finally found the perfect one for Makoto. One that let her sleep truly peacefully throughout the night. The only problem?  
  
It robbed Ren of his sleep entirely.  
  
The young man frowned while looking over his position. Well aware that Makoto was finally comfortable, but it left him in a rather awkward situation.  The reason? Makoto was laying on top of him. Stomach and all. Ren blinking as his forehead was covered with a thin layer of sweat. Makoto's body heat completely against his form as she was essentially like a blanket to him now. Resting her head on his shoulder while the rest of her body- angled on her side- laid across on top of him; able to feel the side of her pregnant belly against his own stomach. The woman's arms wrapped around his neck while his own were around her torso. If he moved them even slightly it would rouse her awake.  
  
Simply put, this was a hellish position for Ren. The amount of body heat Makoto was giving out made it near impossible for Ren to sleep. Plus the added weight of her pregnancy against his frame was just a bit more than he could handle. As much as he loved being so close to his wife, this was kinda ridiculous.   
  
Part of him wanted to try and see if maybe he could shift her around a bit. Slowly trying to ease her off himself, only for her to begin to whimper and tighten her hold on him. Ren gritting his teeth as his wife's strength only for her to relax and loosen up a moment or so later. Ren feeling his lips curl into a frown as Makoto relaxed once more.   
  
_'How do I even approach this...? Should I tell her the truth...?'_ Ren thought to himself while tilting his head down to see his wife's face. Part of him wanted to be annoyed at his robbed slumber... but the instant he saw her it just faded away. After so many nights of her looking miserable, she finally seemed at peace. Her expression rather soft as she lightly snored against his form. Hair somewhat messy but it only highlighted how cute he found her. Able to hear her breathing without any difficulty for once.   
  
The longer he looked at his wife, the more he realized that this was okay. Rather than lament or groan about it, he simply needed to grin and tough it out. Makoto was suffering far more than him after all with this pregnancy. He'd just be sure to get some rest another time was all. So long as his wife was comfy, that was all that mattered.  
  
What got him through the night was the mental image of one day holding both his wife and future child in his arms as they all slept together. Nothing brought him more joy during the rough nights than that image alone. He would do whatever it took to make sure his family was healthy and safe. Even if that meant sacrificing sleep. After all, what were a few hours of no sleep compared to making his Queen and future child happy?   
  
 _'Rest well my Queen.'_ Ren thought before slipping his own eyes shut. Simply basking in the heat and soft breath of his wife. So long as she was comfy, that was all that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's idea was inspired by the lovely Miss Melkechi. https://twitter.com/melkechi
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed this small idea. It was mostly done for a while, and I managed to spruce it up today. Hopefully it was fun for you guys. If you have any questions or thoughts please leave them below. Thank you all for reading, and have a good day~


	6. Pregnancy Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto and Ren go to a pregnancy class to learn a few exercises and such. However, it doesn't last for long...

"Alright ladies, be sure to breathe in and out just like I showed you. And partners, be sure to support them properly!" Cried out the voice of an instructor by the name of Yolei. The woman while in her late thirties was quite energetic and joyful as she looked over the sight before her. A group of pregnant women along with their partners doing stretching and breathing exercises. One couple, in particular, was having some minor difficulties with said exercises.  
  
"Makoto, relax. You're stressing out over nothing." Ren stated as he sat behind his wife. Her back against his chest as she was attempting to copy the breathing methods she had been shown. Trying to ensure she did them exactly the same way Yolei demonstrated. Having some difficulties due to one reason. She was panicking. "You're okay I promise-"  
  
"B-but Ren! What if I don't do this properly and it results in hurting our child? W-what if I somehow cut off her circulation during the birth and-" Makoto started in a bit of a panicked frenzy. Her hormones raging out of control and resulting in her anxiety flaring up again.   
  
Ren, of course, couldn't help but sigh before wrapping his arms around her; hands resting on her stomach. "Makoto. I'm right here. Forget about what ifs. Forget about all that. Now do as the instructor says, and breathe." Ren asked of his frazzled wife. Makoto looking over her shoulder at him before weakly nodding.  
  
"O-okay. In. And out. I got this..." Makoto repeated before finally being able to breathe like the instructor said to. Ren continuously rubbing soft circles against her stomach as she did so. Remembering how he came to be in this class.  
  
It was just the other night when the two were eating dinner. Ren, as usual, teasing his wife who just rolled her eyes and threw a bread roll at his head. The couple laughing away their somewhat difficult days while relaxing in each other's presence. That was until Makoto brought something up.  
  
With some hesitation in her voice, the young woman asked Ren if he was willing to do something for her. Ren, of course, said yes without question; Makoto scolding him for accepting without even knowing what she was asking for. After a joke about being a loyal subject to his Queen, Ren allowed her to explain. Makoto going on to say that Sae signed her up for a class designated to helping pregnant women with proper knowledge and such. Asking Ren if he'd be willing to go with her.  
  
He said yes without hesitation.  
  
Thus Ren found himself in a room filled with pregnant women and their partners. Couples of varying ages and sizes. Ren simply smirking to himself as a few jokes came to mind. Mostly about how Makoto and he were clearly the best couple among the people there, but he'd joke about that later. For now, it was time to focus on his wife's exercises. Although... a thought came to mind at that moment as well upon noticing her exposed neck...  
  
Though inside she was still panicking a bit, Makoto was starting to relax somewhat during her breathing exercises. Ren's words and the gentle rubbing against her stomach slowly easing her worries somewhat. Everything was starting to go okay... until she felt Ren's lips gently press against the back of her neck.   
  
Without meaning to, the young woman let out a soft "eep" at the sudden kiss. It was low enough that others wouldn't notice aside from Ren. The cause of the small outburst pressing a few small kisses against sensitive spots on Makoto's neck; ones he knew quite well. Makoto having to bite her lower lip before pinching one of the hands rubbing her belly.   
  
"Ow...! What was that for?" Ren whispered in her ears. Makoto frowning as she looked over her shoulder and at his playful eyes. Clearly able to see that Ren's mischevious side was suddenly out in the open.   
  
"Ren, we're in a class! Y-you can't just go doing that! Especially in front of all these people..." Makoto whispered back in a semi scolding tone of voice. Yet it didn't seem to have any effect as Ren just kept smirking at her.   
  
"What do you mean? I'm just helping you relax~" Ren cooed before placing a kiss behind her neck once more. Getting a spot that he knew to be quite sensitive; Makoto displaying as such as her cheeks darkened a bit and she had to bite her lower lip. Trying to not verbalize what she felt upon Ren's soft lips connecting with her neck.  
  
"Mmm... R-Ren... w-we-"  
  
"Is everything alright over there Niijima-san?" Yolei's voice picked up as she turned to the couple. Ren's head fortunately hidden by Makoto's; making it so that the instructor couldn't see what he was doing. Makoto taking that moment to pinch Ren's hand again before nodding rapidly. "Y-yes! Everything is quite alright!"   
  
At Makoto's statement, Yolei simply nodded before speaking up again. "Alright everyone, you're doing great. Now we're going to try the second breathing exercise. Be sure to do as I showed you, and if you have any questions don't hesitate to ask!" The woman exclaimed with so much energy. Makoto unable to hide her frown before looking over her shoulder once more.  
  
"Ren... We need to focus on this. So no Joker, okay?" Makoto asked of him with narrowed eyes. Ren raising a playful brow for a moment before nodding.  
  
"Very well. No Joker."  
  
"Thank you." With that in mind, Makoto decided to continue on with the exercises. Doing exactly as instructed this time as she was more relaxed than before. Another breathing exercise to help during labor. She did question the legitimacy of breathing rapidly with a "hee. Hee. Hoo," but continued nonetheless. Honestly, all she could think of while doing it was that one Shadow, Jack Frost and how it made those sounds all the time. That brought back memories; remembering that they still had that Jack Frost doll next to one of her Buchi plushies at home-  
  
"Mmm!" Makoto squeaked suddenly as she felt another kiss being pressed against her suddenly. Her breath hitching as Ren placed one just behind her ear; a spot Ren discovered quite a while ago that made Makoto squeak whenever kissed. "R-Ren...! What did I just say...!? No Joker...!"  
  
To her surprise, she heard a soft chuckle from Ren. It wasn't cocky like his Joker one; it was softer and kinder. "No Joker here my Queen. Just good old Ren showing his wife some love~" Ren cooed before kissing his wife behind the other ear. Her cheeks flaring to life as she had to resist squeaking or moaning at the touch. Eyes slipping shut as she knew if they were kept open they'd likely roll back.   
  
Ren wasn't stopping; he was suddenly so damn playful. Her hormones starting to react to such and wanting to have some fun back. But they were in public. Surrounded by others. She needed to get his attention back on the class... but it did feel really nice... When Ren was like this he also offered to give her a massage. That sounded really nice right now-  
  
"Niijima-san?" Yolei's voice brought both Ren and Makoto back to reality for a moment as the two tensed up. The class having turned to them upon Yolei's voice focusing on the couple for the second time in just a few minutes. Ren making some distance from Makoto's neck while the brunette was flushed. Suddenly realizing that all eyes were on her. "Is everything alright with you two over there?"  
  
Makoto wondered if her head was going to explode with how heavily she blushed in being caught. "U-um... I-I'm... I-I mean- WHOA!" Before Makoto could finish her thought, Ren decided to act. The man shifting so quickly around her that she couldn't even speak; one of Ren's arms set underneath her knees while the other was wrapped around her back. Suddenly lifted bridal style as her arms unconsciously wrapped around Ren's neck. "R-Ren?! What are you-"  
  
"Sorry Yolei-san, but Makoto is somewhat under the weather. So we'll be heading out for the day. We look forward to your next class~" Ren said while bowing his head. The instructor left blinking in actual confusion before nodding and bidding them a quick farewell. Makoto not given even a moment to protest before being carried out of the room.   
  
Once they made some distance in the hallways, Makoto freed up one of her hands and smacked his chest. "Ren! Why did you do that?! So embarrassing..." Makoto moaned as she was carried. Bringing the freed hand to her face to try and hide her glowing cheeks. Ren doing his best to suppress his Joker side but failed spectacularly.  
  
"Which part? The kissing or the carrying?"  
  
"Both! We were there to LEARN! Why would you do all that?!" She asked with that same frown. Only to see Ren never once drop his smirk before chuckling.   
  
"Sorry, my Queen. Couldn't help it. Your neck was just... there. I had to act in kind upon seeing it. Besides, we got like eight more of these classes. We can play hookey just this once. Or is your Honor Student self still around these days?" He questioned which only made her pout. Makoto taking her other arm so she could cross them both in front of her while looking away; still being carried bridal style down the hall.  
  
For a minute or so Makoto said nothing. Grumbling softly to herself while Ren contemplated his next move. Only to be knocked out of his thoughts as Makoto finally spoke. "...Not an honor student... you're giving me a massage for this... and we're buying what I wanna eat tonight..." She mumbled under her breath. Ren able to tell this was her way of him getting "punished" for embarrassing her.   
  
"Of course my Queen~" He cooed back before kissing her temple. Makoto feeling her cheeks burn to life once more at the contact. Forgetting for a moment just how overly playful her beloved could be. Turning to him so they were face to face before Makoto ushered him down to kiss her. Ren wasting not a single moment as he leaned down and kissed her on the lips for a few seconds.   
  
It was just one class, right? They could skip just once... Not like they paid for them anyway. With that in mind, they separated as Makoto smiled softly.  
  
"Good. Now, to Big Bang Burger!"  
  
"Anything you desire my Queen~" Ren responded. Ready to have a good night with his wife... while hoping Sae wouldn't kill him later for skipping a class... Maybe it'd be best for Makoto to wear a sweater next time just in case...

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Not gonna lie. I wrote this like in the span of half an hour. Idea just hit and I wasn't sure it would work but decided to do it anyway. Part 2 will be more focused on the actual activities of such a class.
> 
> But yeah. Felt like Ren would get too overly touchy or affectionate when holding his pregnant wife, and end up unable to control himself. Resulting in this silliness. It might be a little OOC. I'm not sure. But anyway, thanks for those who read this. And I hope you all have a good day.


	7. Cuddle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A peaceful night for Ren and Makoto. Simply sitting on the couch.

The flickering lights of their television. The constant swish of the fan overhead. The soft breaths escaping his love as she laid against him.  
  
These were what filled Ren's living room that quiet Saturday evening. A smile gracing the young man's lips while he relaxed. The movie playing on the television all but forgotten as he was more focused on the woman sitting in his lap.   
  
It took a bit but Makoto was finally able to fall asleep. Ren grateful that she was finally able to do so. Her breath rather soft as she rested her head against his shoulder; the side of her body pressed against his front. Dressed in the nightgown that the girls had bought her for the third trimester of the pregnancy. It still blew his mind how gorgeous she was in it. But to be fair, what else was new? Ren also felt his smile grow as his eyes shifted to his wife's stomach.  
  
She was around eight months pregnant by this point, resulting in the belly being quite large. Ren still left in awe each time he gazed upon it- knowing their child rested within his beloved's womb. Taking every opportunity he could to press his hand against her stomach in order to see if his child would kick. The first time he felt it left the man shocked to his core in wonder.   
  
Bringing himself back to the present he continued to rub his hand against Makoto's stomach. The action always being something that helped the brunette relax. She had been in pain a lot lately due to the pregnancy so whenever he could help her relax, he took it without hesitation. Makoto always stating that their daughter seemed to like the stomach rubs just as much as she did. Ren needing to take a moment to process that thought once again.  
  
A daughter. They were going to have a little baby girl. When Tae told them the gender he could have sworn his heart had burst with joy. It didn't matter what gender their child was in all honesty; they'd love them no matter what. But knowing he was going to have a baby girl just excited him to no end. The couple quick to try and discuss what they'd need for a little girl; having yet to tell anyone else the gender. Ren stating, "Let's make it a surprise~"  
  
It was likely that would backfire on him at some point but he didn't care. He was the Trickster after all. So it was best to expect the unexpected. Including hiding their baby's gender from the others until she was born. Still, the idea of holding his wife and future daughter in his arms one day just raised his mood every single time.  
  
Seeing that Makoto was fast asleep and mumbling softly, Ren decided it was time to get her to bed. Taking his hand off her stomach and picked up the remote. Quick to turn off the TV only for Makoto to suddenly speak up upon the light going out.  
  
"...Hey... was... watching that..." She mumbled ever so softly even with her eyes still shut. Clearly rather out of it as she wasn't conscious enough to look up at him. Ren trying his best but failing to suppress a chuckle at her words. Knowing she was a little miffed at him turning off her favorite movie of all times.  
  
"Sorry sweetheart, but it's time for bed."  
  
"No no... I'm up... just... give me a..." She tried to state that she was in fact wide awake, but a yawn escaping her lips proved otherwise. Makoto unconsciously cuddling against him more as she craved his warmth. It was the only thing that helped her sleep at night through the pain of the pregnancy. Which in turn only made her more drowsy.   
  
Ren all the while just smiled as he moved to lift her up, only for Makoto to shake her head weakly. Signaling that she didn't want to go to bed yet and instead desired to cuddle. Ren having learned all these signs over the years and knew it was best to comply. She'd get frustrated if she was forced to sleep after all. Thus he wrapped his arms around her once more and pulled her as close as possible. Taking his free hand to gently rub circles against her stomach.  
  
"Mmm..." Makoto murmured pleasantly as she grew more relaxed. Finding herself at peace once more and no longer being upset about the movie getting turned off. Far too comfortable to care about that. Ren all the while just rested his head against the couch cushions and chuckled.   
  
This was what it was all about. This was but one of the many reasons they had fought so damn hard all those years ago. Why he worked to reform society and took down criminal after criminal alongside his fellow Phantom Thieves. Times like these. Moments where they could sit in absolute peace.   
  
He was more than aware that there were going to be many challenges going forward. Makoto in her fight to reach the top and become a Police Commissioner. And Ren with working on reforming society within the Diet Building; fighting those who opposed change every step of the way. It was no easy road for either of them but they were determined. Their daughter being a huge motivator to fight even harder. After all, they wanted her to grow up in a just society. Thus they had to fight for it.  
  
Ren decided to rest his face against Makoto's hair for a moment and relax. Her scent always being one to calm him down when riled up. Whether it was her shampoo or just her natural scent he wasn't sure. But it always managed to put him at peace. That same smile never leaving his face while cuddling with his wife.   
  
"Alright sweetheart. We really need to head to bed now. Any objections?" Ren asked of Makoto. The latter just letting out a soft huff but not really arguing. Meaning he was good to go. Thus with a few simple motions, he lifted the brunette up bridal style; carrying her away from the living room and towards their room.  
  
"Fan..." She mumbled softly as she was carried. Reminding Ren to turn on the electric fan they bought upon Makoto discovering him overheating due to their sleeping arrangements. He had argued for a while that it was fine, but Makoto refused to let him suffer like that. Thus they bought a fan to cool him down when she laid on top.   
  
"Yes my love," Ren replied upon reaching their bedroom. Quick to sit and lay down before shifting his wife on top of him. Makoto cuddling against him even as the man reached out and turned on the extra fan. Ren knowing things were gonna get interesting soon enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah this one is pretty basic. Just a scene of Ren and Makoto cuddling on the couch. Had this idea real quick- and two certain individuals pushing for me to do it- so I did. Hope you guys enjoy. Next chapter MAY be the last one. Not sure yet but we'll see. Thanks for the support and have a good day.


	8. Baby Shower Denied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren and Makoto chat at the end of their failed get together attempt

Disappointed.   
  
That was the best word Ren could think of to describe how he felt about all this. The young man groaning a little as he moved to continue cleaning up. The reason for this disappointment?  
  
The baby shower was a bust.  
  
Normally such a thing was not common for Japan; baby showers being a more western style thing. The idea only came about because Ann mentioned it and thought it'd be fun to try out. Stating that breaking tradition could be amusing. At first, Makoto wasn't fully on board with it, but after discussing it with Ann and Haru found herself deciding to try it out. Feeling that it might be an interesting experience before the baby was born.  
  
Thus both Makoto and Ren grew a bit excited about having such a get together to celebrate their future child. Everything seeming as though it was all set to go. That was until the multiple problems arose. The first being that seemingly no one could make it...  
  
With Ann, something came up at the studio that forced her to go in. Ryuji going along to ensure everything was alright with his fiance as they needed to make changes to a shoot or something along those lines. Futaba meanwhile got called into her job for a rather serious security issue that would take the entire day to fix. The youngest among their group ranting about how incompetent her coworkers truly were.  
  
Yusuke couldn't attend due to an art exhibit of his getting hit with some potential thieves. Though they didn't manage to break in, he still had to go in to ensure everything was alright and make a police report. Makoto calling up a fellow officer she knew personally to help Yusuke out. Haru meanwhile had to attend an emergency meeting with the company heads as they were trying to make changes against her wishes. Morgana going to assist as well to ensure they didn't chat about her behind their backs.  
  
Pretty much everyone that was supposed to come ended up busy or would show up way too late. Even the non-Phantom Thieves that were meant to attend. Thus the expecting couple had little choice but to cancel the event altogether. Everyone offering their apologies while promising to come over to celebrate after the baby was born. Granted that wasn't even a month away but still...  
  
Thus Ren could only sigh at their poor luck with this. They had hoped to try out something new and fun but in the end, resulted in them just feeling disappointed. Though he was aware that Makoto was likely far more upset than he was about this. Deciding he had done enough cleaning before heading to the living room to check on her.   
  
As expected, he found his wife sitting in the living room watching her favorite Yakuza movie. The pregnant woman having changed into her nightgown as she had no plans on leaving or expecting any company. Her lips pressed into a thin line as she tried to hide her disappointment, but Ren knew her far too well to be tricked by a neutral expression.  
  
"So is this the part where he punches the guy through a window?" Ren asked as she approached his beloved. Clearly trying to be playful as he had seen this movie with her so many times, he knew the scenes word by word. Makoto's lips just shifting into a frown.  
  
"You know it is..." She mumbled before shifting on the couch a little. Ren knowing that she was saddened by their failed get together and he needed to act. Before Makoto could even say a word, her husband sat next to her and grabbed her. Makoto letting out a soft "eep" noise before she was shifted onto his lap without a word. "R-Ren w-"  
  
"I'm sorry today didn't work out my love." Ren interrupted which made Makoto flinch a little. Was she seriously that easy to read she thought to herself. The frown on her face only growing as she leaned herself against Ren's chest. Frowning as she rubbed her large stomach with one hand.   
  
"...I just wanted to see everyone together again. To celebrate our daughter before she came into this world..." Makoto said while trying to not sniffle. Having thought her heightened hormones would have lessened by now. Ren quick to place a single hand against her cheek and rub small circles against it with his thumb.  
  
"I know sweetheart. Just wasn't meant to be for today I suppose. But hey, it was fun planning everything out at least right?" Ren asked in trying to raise the mood.   
  
Makoto herself couldn't fully deny the truth behind his statement. While they were planning out this baby shower idea, Makoto got to spend times with the girls she considered sisters by this point and learned even more about western culture. Ren knowing all too well how much Makoto loved to learn something new. The brunette letting out a soft sigh before leaning her head against Ren's shoulder.   
  
"We still need to do at least one more get together before our daughter is born. I... I want to greet her into the world with the Phantom Thieves welcoming her." Makoto stated. The Phantom Thieves were the ones who changed her life forever after all. They were her family.  
  
Ren, of course, agreed completely. "Of course. Tell you what. Let's use Haru's idea. She and I will call the others tomorrow and make them clear their schedules for the day before the due date. Sound good?" Ren asked of his wife. Remembering how Haru mentioned the idea of them gathering the literal day before the baby was set to be born. Saying they should meet up one final time before their group dynamic changed forever.  
  
Makoto thought about it for a moment before nodding. "Okay... but we're doing the arm wrestle once everyone shows up. It'll help with this frustration..." Makoto mumbled the last part, signifying to Ren that she was still rather miffed about their party being canceled. Ren taking a moment to smile before moving one of his hands to her stomach. Gently rubbing circles against it; knowing how much Makoto enjoyed him doing so.  
  
"Well since we have no company heading over, how about we make this a night just for you and me. How does a bath and foot massage sound?" Ren asked of Makoto who perked up a bit at that. Remembering all the spa days Ren would give her at home made the brunette's mood lift instantly.  
  
"I... I suppose..."  
  
"Great. My feet are killing me~" Ren joked. Makoto taking one of her hands and gently swatting him which made the man chuckle. Not wanting to waste another minute he lifted Makoto into his arms. Carrying her bridal style before making their way towards their bathroom.  
  
Even if the party was a bust, the fun never ended for them. And it was only going to grow more fun once their daughter joined them.  
  
But that's a tale for another time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QUICK NOTE! I wrote this in the span of 30 minutes and have little time to talk due to being super busy. 
> 
> I just wanted to write a super fast and simple chapter centered around why the baby shower didn't pan out. Bad luck abounds for the group as it seemed the baby shower was doomed from the start. But hey, they can party after their daughter is born too. More in tradition. So enjoy just some minuscule fluff. 
> 
> Anyway hope you guys enjoy this SUPER QUICK story update. Next chapter of this is either the last or second to last. We'll see. Thanks for your time and have a good day.


	9. Bored

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto gets bored and decides to go visit her husband. Hijinks ensue. (This is a DIRECT tie in to chapter 5 of "Heir to a Trickster")

Bored.  
  
Bored bored bored bored bored.  
  
BORED!  
  
Makoto Amamiya-Niijima was so god damn bored. Grumbling to herself in honest annoyance as she sat on the living room couch. Movie on TV long since forgotten. The pregnant woman had spent the last few hours trying to find SOMETHING to do around the house that would provide some entertainment. Maternity leave meaning she had no work. The problem there, however, was that it also meant she had nothing to do.  
  
At first she had hoped that one of the others were free today. Perhaps they could provide her with some kind of distraction or simply just chat. Unfortunately for her, no one was available; either busy with work or other prior arrangements. Giving her nothing to do but sit and watch movies as Ren had already cleaned up the entire house and even stated that he'd take care of dinner. When Makoto offered to do it while he was working, the man simply stated he had it covered.  
  
This all left Makoto pouting on the couch at present. Looking down at her pregnant belly as she rubbed small circles into it. "Mommy is sorry honey. She doesn't mean to be a grump, but it is quite dull around here today. God I wish Ren were here..." Makoto said before sighing. She needed SOMETHING to do. ANYTHING would be better than sitting around doing nothing. Almost wishing Ren had the day off from one of his sessions-  
  
That was when a thought finally came to mind. An idea she had once before but never acted on it. "...I've yet to actually watch Ren conduct one of his sessions... Hm..."  
  
She COULD go down to where he worked and sit in for once. She had been curious for the longest time as to what one of these looked like in person. Ren had shared plenty of stories about them, but it wasn't the same as seeing it in person. Makoto well aware of how good Ren was with people. Though to be honest... There was another reason she wished to possibly join in on the session. A concern she had for something Ren told her.  
  
But was it a good idea? The trip itself was rather far, and it wasn't like she could drive like this. Although... The train station was nearby. And it's not like she was doing anything at all to begin with. Ren would obviously object to this idea without delay. So she asked a third party for their input.  
  
"What do you think honey? Should we go and say hi to daddy at work?" Makoto asked her belly with a smile. Greeted with a small thump as the baby kicked. Makoto's lips curled into a smile at that.   
  
"Let's go see daddy then~"

* * *

It was one short walk later that Makoto was standing in the station waiting for the next train. The pregnant woman sporting one of the dresses bought by Ann earlier on in her pregnancy and a pair of shorts underneath. Examining the people around her a bit to see what she could find.  
  
Strangely, her mind wandered back to all those years ago. Her senior year at Shujin Academy and all the madness that came with it. She remembered all the times she would walk into the station and run into Ren. Both before and after joining the team. Though they were once on opposing sides, the two now stood as husband and wife. It was a bit of a funny when thinking it over.  
  
Those thoughts were interrupted as the train finally pulled into the station. Makoto letting out a soft sigh of relief as she REALLY wanted to sit down for a few moments. She knew walking around even this late into the pregnancy was good for the baby, but it still tired her out a bit. Making her wonder if this was a good idea.  
  
 _'Too late now.'_   She thought to herself before entering the train. Careful to avoid bumping into other people as she piled in. Eventually, the doors slipped shut and the train prepped to head out. Makoto glancing around the mostly full train and taking note of one free seat.   
  
The woman quick to move for said seat, only to get shoved out of the way by someone. Managing to catch herself at the last moment before readjusting her standing; shocked that someone would shove a pregnant woman like that. Made only worse as said person was now in her seat.  
  
From the looks of it, the person appeared to be some kind of businessman of sorts. Dressed up in a nice suit and such as he chatted away on his phone. Paying little to no mind to anyone around him as he spoke away; practically screaming at what Makoto assumed must have been a subordinate or employee. Making her even more annoyed as his pompous way of speaking reminded her of so many people she could not stand. Both past and present time standing.  
  
With a calm expression, she moved to speak to this person who took her seat. "Excuse me sir, but I believe you grabbed the seat I was hoping to use?" Makoto spoke to the man calmly. She was an officer after all and knew that civility was the best option here. Which only annoyed her when the man looked at her for a brief second before looking away and continuing his phone call.  
  
A twitch. Makoto could feel her eye twitch for but a moment at that. Anger welling up in her chest before she took a deep breath. She had to remain calm. There was no reason to snap this man's neck like a twig, even though she knew it'd be easy to do. Keep calm and try again. "Excuse me, sir. But-"  
  
"Hold on a second. Look, I am in the middle of a conversation here. So how about you be quiet huh? Don't think you get special treatment just cause you couldn't keep your legs closed." The man suddenly stated with sheer venom in his voice. Makoto a bit surprised by the man's reply to her. Even more so by the look he gave her before glancing away and continuing his call.  
  
This man... He was one of the types Makoto hated most. A self-centered bastard who looked down on those he considered beneath him.  Someone who made the woman's blood boil. Able to feel her eye twitch once more as she had to control herself. Be calm... And try... Again.  
  
With a single motion, Makoto reached out and tapped the man's shoulder. Able to hear him groan in actual annoyance before turning to her in rage. "Look, bitch, I'm not a charity. Now stop... wasting... my... time...?" The man's words began to peter out as he spoke. Looking up at the pregnant woman expecting her to go away once he screamed again. Instead, he was greeted by a sight that made his blood go cold.  
  
The Niijima glare.  
  
"I will say this only once. I do not care who you are or what you are dealing with. My feet hurt, and I have a long ride ahead of me. So this is my only warning to you. Get out of my seat. **NOW.** " Makoto's voice carried an unspoken danger that even this man could see easily. Able to tell if he did not comply, it would likely end with his demise. Normally someone like him would talk back and try to act on top. But that one glare made him almost want to piss himself in fear.  
  
Without wasting even a moment, he jolted out of his seat with a "y-yes ma'am!" before giving her some space. Makoto giving a polite thanks to the man before taking the newly freed up spot and relaxing a bit. Smiling to herself as the man continued to tremble. Unaware that he had narrowly avoided a terrifying fate. For a pregnant Niijima was one of the most dangerous things to encounter. Especially an angry one...

* * *

After what felt like forever, Makoto finally found herself standing in the office of Ren's workplace. At least, the one where he did the sessions. Makoto taking a brief moment to remember all the details. "The Velvet Room Program." One that was used to help youths in juvie try and find a better lives. To ensure they do not fall down the wrong path and end up with poor futures.   
  
Makoto knew how important this was to Ren due to his own troubles with juvie and such in the past. Meaning it was just as important to Makoto. Though she had yet to actually see any of these sessions, today was about to change all that! Truth be told she just REALLY wanted to see her husband... but there was still that one issue that she needed to check on. Something that had been bugging her for quite some time.  
  
With that in mind the brunette made her way to the counter. Seeing a young woman- likely a secretary- typing away at her computer before noticing Makoto approach. "Oh, good afternoon ma'am. How may I assist you?" She asked with a soft smile.  
  
"Yes, I'm here to see Ren Amamiya-Niijima?" Makoto asked while trying to be polite to the woman. She was still a bit miffed about that guy from the train after all- even with him begging for his life when she mentioned being able to snap him in two with ease. That didn't matter now though. Instead, she just wanted to see her Ren. Only to grow annoyed as the woman looked at her a bit sheepishly.  
  
"I'm sorry Miss, but Representative Amamiya is presently in a session. He is not to be bothered during this time. If need be, I can pass on a message to him." The secretary said with a rather calm manner.   
  
Makoto would not accept that answer. "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I must insist. He will be fine with me interrupting. Now would you kindly lead the way?" Makoto asked of the woman who looked a little confused.  
  
"I-I'm sorry ma'am but- eep!" The woman let out a scared squeak as Makoto's expression shifted into a glare. It was not as intense as the one given earlier, but it still made the woman tremble.   
  
"The Queen wishes to see her Joker. Now, please take me to Ren."  
  
"Y-y-yes m-ma'am..."   
  
All that settled, Makoto was soon led by the woman through the hallways towards where Ren was apparently at. She was more than joyful that her trip was finally going to reach its intended location. Rubbing her belly all the while telling her child they were going to see daddy shortly. Watching as they arrived at one of the doors and the secretary popped her head inside. Able to hear her speak to Ren.  
  
"S-she said t-that the Queen wanted to see her Joker..." The secretary stated before stepping away from the doorway. Makoto quick to thank the woman for her help before mentioning she was Ren's wife. Having forgotten to do so earlier. Might have made this a bit easier.   
  
Thus Makoto stepped into the doorway only to make Ren jump out of his seat. Seeing he had removed his blazer to give himself a more casual look. Though his expression was clearly one of shock at seeing her here.  
  
"There you are. Honestly, why do you have to work so far from home?" She asked before hearing him respond.  
  
"M-Makoto?! What are you doing here?!" Ren questioned before rushing to his wife. Makoto waddling in somewhat before getting into contact with her husband. The latter finding himself pulled into a rough kiss by the former before she pushed herself away from him. Hormones screaming for her to do that the instant she'd see him for the past hour or so.  
  
"I was quite restless at home and decided to come and see my husband work. Besides, you had yet to allow me to sit in on one of your sessions." Makoto explained while using her hands to support her stomach. Ren looking at her with eyes wild and confused before shaking his head.  
  
"Makoto you shouldn't be walking around so much. You know-" Ren started before being interrupted by his wife.  
  
"Ren, it is beneficial to walk around even at this stage. I've done my research and walking around is not going to hurt the baby."  
  
"I-I know that! But we still don't know the effects of you-know-what! I want you to be rested as much as... wait... How'd you even get here?" There it was. The question that Makoto expected to hear. Since she was more than aware that Ren would surmise that she couldn't drive well. Thus she answered honestly.  
  
"Train." As expected, Ren's jaw dropped at the answer given.  
  
"YOU GOT ON THE TRAIN!? Makoto why?!"  
  
The two seemed to be in a sort of argument as a trio of girls watched on. The pregnant woman well aware of each of these girls from the stories her husband told her. Natsumi, Itsuko and Hinamori. A group of youths Ren wanted to help quite a lot... The last of the trio meanwhile was one that caught Makoto's attention the most. While the first two were "delinquents," Hinamori was different.   
  
Makoto all the while seemed quite calm as her husband was the one freaking out. The former able to tell the session was clearly not going well with how the first two girls were standing. Likely they were against the idea of someone suddenly showing up and trying to help them. That simply would not do. Thus Makoto turned to the trio of girls and smiled. For some reason, Natsumi and Itsuko felt chills roll down their spines at the smile while Hina remained sitting quietly.  
  
"Would you two please take your seats? I believe you three are still in a session." Makoto asked of the two standing. Both about to speak out at her- Natsumi debating making fun of the woman's stomach- but were instantly silenced. Fear overwhelming them as the brunette's eyes shifted into a solid glare. Something about it sent shivers throughout their bodies to the point they meekly nodded and took their seats.   
  
Ren at that point had to admit, he didn't think a Niijima glare was the tool needed here to help him out. The session had been going poorly and Makoto's glare got the chaos to calm down.  
  
Taking one look at Makoto he figured that if he didn't let his wife help, she'd simply get mad. She had already gotten this far anyway. Though he'd be having a long discussion with her afterward about getting on the train by herself while nine months pregnant... 

Ren sighed before helping her into a seat. Makoto smiling at her husband understanding what she wanted as she was settled. The brunette rubbing her belly before noticing Hina was staring at it the entire time.   
  
"Would you like to feel?" Makoto asked the girl who jumped a little. Hina looking rather nervous before Makoto beckoned her over. The former finding herself doing so as she slowly walked over and placed a hand on Makoto's belly. Her eyes behind those bangs of hair practically sparkling as Makoto smiled herself. "Now Hina dear, my husband has told me about your situation. Tell me, who was the officer who arrested you? He and I need to talk."  
  
Hinamori jumped once more at the question. Wondering just what Makoto was talking about. Oblivious that Makoto was more than aware that something was amiss with the girl's arrest.   
  
Her record showed no signs of being a troubled child. Nor did the reasoning for her arrest make any sense. If Ren was correct, then this girl had been framed. Meaning there were far too many variables that needed to be explored, and god damn she was going to do so. "It's okay. I'm here to help."  
  
Ren in that moment could see it. The look in Hinamori's eyes... Some life was brought back to them for the first time in a while. Ren having told the younger girl that his wife was a cop- which at first distanced her further- but now it was different.  
  
The girl could tell that Makoto truly wanted to help her. Maybe even reveal the truth. Thus with a shaky voice, Hinamori spoke the name of who arrested her. And it all became clear.  
  
 _'Looks like I've got some work to do...'_

* * *

"The train? Really?!" Ren asked rather incredulously as he drove home. To his side sat Makoto in the passenger seat while she rubbed her belly. "Makoto what were you thinking?"  
  
"You are making a big deal out of nothing. I'm fine Re-"  
  
"Makoto you're PREGNANT! You're ready to pop any day now. You can't just jump on any random train and go out like this!"  
  
"Well excuse me for wishing to have something to do..." Makoto answered in both annoyance and exhaustion. She was clearly extremely tired from the long day; knowing she had to make some phone calls in the morning regarding Hinamori.  
  
Ren wanted to keep arguing with her about this. To scold her for putting herself and their child in harm's way... But he knew better. Makoto was not the type to sit around and do nothing for days on end. That kind of thing drove her to madness.  
  
"...You were really that bored huh?" Ren asked with a calmer tone of voice than before.   
  
"Yes... I''m sorry Ren, but I didn't want to simply sit around and do nothing. And... I missed you..."  
  
Ren wasn't able to keep himself from sighing at that while pulling into their driveway. "...I'm sorry too. Should have known just asking you to stay home alone wasn't the best idea. Look, if I take you to a few sessions will you please not do something like this again?"  
  
"...Okay."   
  
With her answer given, Ren smiled to himself before getting out of the car. Quick to round the car and let his beloved out as well. Once she was helped out, the two made their way inside.   
  
"Maybe you're just what I need. Itsuko and Natsumi clearly don't like me," Ren started while helping his wife. "But they seem to be scared of you. Think we ccan get htem to listen like this?" Ren asked to which his wife gave him a Joker like smirk. He was so proud that his nature rubbed off on her a little. In it all though, he was happy to see she shared his feelings on the issue at hand. "So you think something's up with the arrest as well?"  
  
"Definitely. Seems I have something to do after all. Besides, it was quite fun scaring so many people today~" Makoto cooed upon entering their home. Ren blinking a few times at such a statement.  
  
"...So many? Makoto? How many people did you freak out today? Oi! Makoto!"  
  
The rest of the night was one as per the norm. Though Makoto was at least happy she'd have more to do starting the next day. And scaring a pair of bratty teens? What was more fun than that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I decided to get this chapter done ASAP. Since the Holidays are ramping up and I'll be extremely busy soon enough.
> 
> This time around we got Makoto deciding to go visit Ren while she's on maternity leave. Though we can see it goes a bit strange for the woman. Least she got their safe.
> 
> And yes this is DIRECTLY tied into Heir to a Trickster. So if you see similar sentences, you know exactly why.
> 
> Thank you all for reading and aI hope you guys have a good day.


End file.
